


Movie Day

by MysteryWriter36



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, POV First Person, Short One Shot, Teen Romance, alcohol mention, they're adorable and dorks and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriter36/pseuds/MysteryWriter36
Summary: James has never seen Les Misérables. Thomas wants to change that.





	Movie Day

**Author's Note:**

> A short one-shot I wrote for my OCs James and Thomas. For more info on these OCs and any of my other ones, visit my tumblr @mysterywriter36-original-stuff

“Do you need any help with the snacks?” I yell from my place on the couch.

“No thanks, I got it.” Thomas yells back. A minute later, his footsteps follow.

Thomas places a large bowl of popcorn on the table, along with various candies and chips, before walking back to the kitchen, returning with two glasses and a bottle.

“Thomas, we’re in America, and we’re seventeen. We can’t drink wine.”

“I’m French and this couch is from my mother’s house in Paris. Close enough.” he says, chuckling. “Besides, it’s not wine. It’s sparkling grape juice. I would never give you _white wine_ while we watch a movie.”

“I would hope you wouldn’t give me any kind of alcohol. It all smells disgusting.”

“Not even champagne at our wedding?” Thomas asks, leaning his head on my shoulder and batting his eyelashes.

I roll my eyes. “Maybe. Only for you. But if tastes bad, it’s going in the garbage.”

“Fair enough.”

We sit there in silence for a moment, then Thomas slowly removes his head from my shoulder. He pours us both a drink, handing me my glass when he’s done.

“I feel like toasting to something.”

“To you finally getting me to watch _Les Mis_.” I suggest.

“I still can’t believe you’ve lived seventeen and a half years and still haven’t seen it.”

“You don’t have a leg to stand on here. You’ve never seen _The Princess Bride_!”

“We’ll watch that next. We’ve got all day, love. Oh, and by the way…” he leans over and grabs something off the small table on his side of the couch, then passes it to me. It’s a box of tissues. “You’ll be needing these.”

“As you wish.” I say, taking the box from his hands.

“That’s a reference to your movie isn’t it?”

“Maybe,” I say, reaching for the popcorn.

“Ok, well, let’s go ahead and toast to finally watching each other’s favorite movies so that we can actually watch them.”

I nod. “To _Les Mis_.” I say, clinking my glass with his.

“To _The Princess Bride_.”

I giggle. “This is stupid.”

“Hush and watch the movie, James.” he says, pressing play.

I nod and sip from my glass, relaxing into the couch. Thomas moves to lean against me again. As sad as the movie is, holding Thomas’ hand all the way through it keeps most of the heartbreak at bay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! You can also find me on my tumblr @mysterywriter36


End file.
